


Children of Sinbad

by Tiggerola



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Kids, One Shot, Preview, Self-Insert, Sudden Parenthood, Taking requests!, implied non-con but not really, implied underage sex but Sin was running his own company at the time..., prototype - Freeform, surprise, teaser, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Tiggerola
Summary: While Aladdin and friends are off on World Exploration adventures, Sinbad gets a surprising interruption at work. Who is this stranger and how did this happen?Sinbad x Reader





	Children of Sinbad

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been on a writing hiatus for a number of years, but recently discovered the “x reader” style and wanted to try it out. Also recently discovered this site so here I present my “Debutante ball” as it were for my writing.
> 
> This is a snippet of a larger story that’s already over 80 pages. Even though it happens at least the third chapter or later (depending on the order one reads it), I present this one because the humorous situation is enough I’m sure it can stand on it’s own as I fill in the happenings before this.
> 
> I recently solidified the first chapter the full story is from and posted it: Goddess Descends. I may add on to this one as a spin-off following the adventures the Children have whereas the other one is Reader's story.

**Background:** You are from a higher plane of existence, descending into this world for your own amusement. Coming from a higher order than Ill Illah, you have many abilities. One of your limits is you can’t change the cannon story, so some of your motivations come from that. You can bring things from your original world into this world, but you try to keep it tactful. You also had spent some time prior to this scene learning a little of the magical workings of this world granted to deities—just a few tricks to serve your needs.

~*~

It’s a sunny afternoon in Sindria. Sinbad sits at his desk, attentive to his work, but bored. His mind wanders on how Aladdin and the others were faring on their trip towards the Akita Kingdom. His work and thoughts are interrupted when Jafar enters the room.

“We have a situation, Sin,” Jafar informs him.

“Oh?” Sinbad looks up with piqued interest.

“Someone is insisting you meet with her. I tried to explain to her that she should come to the morning assembly to try to present whatever her concern is, but she brushed past and made herself comfy in your meeting room. She claims that she won’t leave until you see her.”

“Who is she? Anyone that I know?”

“I didn’t catch her name.”

“Well, it must be important for her to act so determined.” Sinbad jumps up, either for a distraction from work, or the fact a lady wants to see him. “I’m sure I can afford a little break to hear her out.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Sin? If you cater to guests unannounced, occurrences will increase.”

Sinbad heads towards the door. “Nonsense! The kingdom has been running for how many years without such problems? Things like this are welcome surprises!”

Jafar sighs and follows Sinbad’s exit. Sinbad waves Masrur, who is guarding the door, to come with them.

They arrive to the room you are waiting in. They see you lounging on a couch with a thin, long, red item bobbing out of your mouth as you chew. Your fingers are drumming a quiet tune on the bag you have nestled up to your hip. On the table in front of you, there are several cups steaming with brown liquid. A few small bags are in between: one with white spheres; the other red straws like the one you are eating. There seems to be a lot more stacks of pillows on the couches than normal.

“Well greetings there,” Sinbad welcomes.

He sits across from you. Masrur and Jafar stand behind him. You scoot a couple of cups towards them then pick up the bags and offer them to the men before you.

“Hello. Would you like some hot chocolate? Here are some marshmallows you can put in, and here’s some licorice to snack on.”

“That’s kind of you.” Sinbad then turns to his subordinates; “It looks like there’s plenty, if you’d like some too.”

Masrur stands still. Reluctantly, Jafar walks around the couch and sits. He picks up a cup and holds it, all the while watching you. You plop a marshmallow into your own cup and take a sip, showing them it’s safe. Sinbad follows suit. Jafar takes a sip, forgoing the marshmallows.

“This is pretty good, thank you,” Sinbad politely nods.

“It’s very sweet,” Jafar comments, replacing the cup on the table.

“I’ll make a note to bring salted nuts to snack on next time,” you apologize.

Jafar gives a little cough into his sleeve. He requests, “You didn’t give your name before. If you could introduce yourself…?”

“Are you saying you don’t remember me?” You feel a little sad, but tease, “Oh Sinbad! I know it’s been a number of years, but I thought you _never_ forgot a lady’s face. And after I came all this way just to see you.”

Sinbad sweats but kindly replies, “You’ll have to forgive me, I guess running a country has taken its toll on me. But you do seem familiar.” He tries a piece of licorice to avoid the awkwardness.

“I should,” you chuckle and then give them your name.

“Ah, (y/n)! Yes. Welcome to Sindria,” Sinbad exclaims, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Well, there is someone whom you should meet.” You grab more licorice.

A tiny stomach growl comes from the back wall. Sinbad semiconsciously grabs another piece of licorice and tosses it back towards Masrur. Without breaking form, the Fanalis catches the end of it in his mouth and gnaws on it like a fishbone. His face remains straight. Jafar decides to attempt another sip of chocolate.

“Oh? And who is that?” Sinbad nervously smiles.

You wave your licorice away from you matter-of-factly. “Your son.”

Jafar’s eyes grow big as he sprays his drink out in shock.

Sinbad’s voice cracks, “My wha-?”

From the pillows next to Sinbad a boy in his mid-teens jumps out. He has a long, purple ponytail, a bit lighter than Sinbad’s. His eyes are golden and wears a giant grin.

“Hi-ya pops! The name’s Bengood.”

Sinbad practically falls over into Jafar’s lap. Jafar nearly spills his cup, but manages to get it back on the table. The youth hops down to sit on the couch. He reaches for a handful of marshmallows, dumps them into an unclaimed cup, and gulps it down. The others stare at him.

Remembering himself, Bengood wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and continues, “Sorry, I was getting thirsty hiding under there. Glad to meet you. I enjoy adventure and sparring.” He grabs another bunch of marshmallows and plops them into his mouth one by one.

Sinbad sits back up and uneasily greets the boy. Bengood nods back, face stuffed with sweets. There is an awkward silence. Jafar quietly growls Sinbad’s name, to which he looks back at him innocently, communicating that he has no idea how something like this happened. Bengood shrugs to you, letting you know he’s done with his ‘one-on-one’ time.

“Your daughter is here to meet you as well,” you inform Sinbad.

As he looks at you questioningly, a little girl from under the pillows next to Jafar pops out with a twist, scaring the bejabbers out of the former assassin. She has pinkish-purple hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her lavender eyes look eagerly at Sinbad.

“Nice to meet you dad, I’m Punya. I like exploring and sharp, pointy objects!” She beams impishly. She now hops down, hovering over the table. “And I’m sure you’ll like me a lot more than Benny-boy here!”

She grabs a bunch of licorice and a marshmallow. Throwing the marshmallow at Bengood, it bounces off his nose. With a smirk, Bengood swipes any marshmallow powder residue off with his thumb, then accepts her challenge by grabbing a fallen pillow off the floor and flinging it back to his sister. She grabs another pillow and brings it up to block the attack. She peeks around the pillow to stick a tongue out at her brother and then chews on several licorices at once.

Not to be outdone, Bengood leaps over the table, smoothly swiping a licorice and brandishing it towards his sister. With a strike, he knocks the sweets out of her mouth. She dives to the side to recover her treasure. Wielding a salvaged strand, she turns back to defend herself. They begin fencing with their food, laughing giddily and throwing friendly comebacks at each other.

To say Sinbad and Jafar are shocked is an understatement. Masrur remains stoic, but the other two follow the duo’s antics as they joust across the far side of the room. When Jafar regains his composure, he eyes the pile of pillows that you are leaning against.

“Any more surprises?” he asks, poking the pile with his stare alone. Obviously, not having sensed the children’s presence before irritated him.

You are amused but try to keep a serious look on your face. “No, just those two,” you say while knocking the tower beside you over to prove no one was hiding there.

“You came here by yourself. How did they and all this stuff,” Jafar waves to the snacks and extra pillows, “get in here?!”

You open your bag and grab a thermos. You unscrew it and pour yourself more hot chocolate. You offer some to Sinbad, but he holds up a hand that he has enough. “I have my ways,” you smirk. You top off Bengood’s cup before replacing the lid and returning the thermos. You turn towards the kids. “Children, remember why you’re here. Come join us. Your poor father is speechless! Give him a chance to say something.”

Remembering there were others around, they sheepishly return to the couches. Punya focuses on her licorice and claims a cup of chocolate. Bengood plunks more marshmallows in his newly filled cup, sipping this batch to make it last. The silence weighs heavy on the children as they wait to hear what Sinbad thinks of them. Occasionally, the kids catch each other’s eye and repress giggles. Jafar elbows the King to spur him into action.

Looking back and forth between the two, Sinbad asks, “Um…well...if these are my kids...who is their mother?”

The kids deadpan like its obvious and point to you.

“Why, I am, of course,” you respond.

Sinbad stammers, “That’s not quite possible. You and I have never...” Jafar coughs and Sinbad realizes there are children in the room. “Um...Masrur? Could you give these two a tour of the place?”

“Ok,” Masrur takes a small detour to grab another piece of licorice on his way to the door. He looks at the kids and states, “Come along.” They cheerfully jump up and follow him as he exits. You hear him whisper, “Lady Killer of the Seven Seas.”

Sinbad plasters a smile on his face. “I’ll catch up with you in a bit, I need to talk with your mother for a moment.” After they are gone, he frowns and turns to you, “Explain yourself.”

You give him a confused look, “What needs to be explained?”

“We have never been together, so how can you claim those children are mine?”

“Oh, but we have. When you were a slave and when you first celebrated this Sindria.”

Sinbad tilts his head thinking back to those times. He scowls with his arms folded. He brings his fingers up to rub his temple. He shakes his head. “It’s not possible.”

“I could show you…if present company doesn’t mind.”

Jafar sighs, “Sadly, I’m use to this sort of thing...”

You wave your hand in a circle to create a portable screen that can show what happened. The images start with Madaura bringing slave Sinbad to serve you for the evening. Then some of the times you kissed, cropped to your bare shoulders. The scene then goes to the grand spectacle of Sindria’s first Mahrajan. Sinbad is drinking and laughing until he starts making passes towards you. The two of you break off to somewhere more secluded. The next shot is of the back of your head with Sinbad over you switching djinn equips.

“I can be more graphic if needed…” you turn back to them to find Jafar’s face pale in horror and Sinbad straight faced and still frowning.

Sinbad says, “Show what you like, that doesn’t prove anything. I don’t remember either time.”

“The first was during a period of trauma, the second you were way drunk,” you explain.

Jafar states with an annoyed tone, “I suppose that is plausible.”

Sinbad turns to Jafar and sarcastically whines, “Thanks for standing up for me!”

Jafar retorts, “The kids do resemble you and your habits do follow suit to this claim.”

“Would you like to submit to a DNA test?” you offer.

“A what?” Both Sinbad and Jafar ask.

“Oh, right…Uh…Do you have any magical means to prove their heritage?”

Sinbad growls, “Yamraiha can look into that. But I’m going to stop you in your scheme right there!”

“My scheme???”

“I’m not going to give my kingdom to your bastard children…”

You gasp and take a stand, propping your hands on the table, “How dare you!” You reach across and slap him for the insult. “These children were fully formed within the bonds of wedlock!”

Jafar deadpans again, “There’s no way! I have been with Sinbad forever and he has never gotten married!”

You sit back down and rummage through your bag. You pull out the marriage license and show them. “By the laws of Reim, we have.”

Jafar grabs the document and inspects it. “This does look like Sin’s signature...Hang on…the date on this falls within the time Sinbad was a slave. Slaves don’t have those kinds of rights.”

“I looked into it,” you state as you pull out another paper and hand it to Jafar for inspection, “According to Reim law, in the case of no longer being a slave, a person has 30 days from when they are free to notify the government of anything they may have signed against their will to nullify it. When Sinbad was free, I submitted this document and notification was sent to him. He never disputed it, so the marriage holds valid.”

Sinbad gripes, “But I never got any notification.”

You bring up your screen again. This time it shows a pair of soldiers coming to the Sindria Trading Company in Napolia and delivering a letter to Sinbad. He looks the letter over with a confused face, shrugs, and then throws it into the fireplace.

“How was I supposed to know what that was with all the big-worded terms and extensive language?” Sinbad defended then grumbled, “If only it came a year or so later after I had gotten into Parthevian politics. I might have better understood what it was saying.”

“But the fact remains: I am your wife and they are your legitimate children!”

Sinbad snatches the documents from Jafar. “Then by the authority of Sindria, I declare these documents to be null and void!” He tears the papers one, two, three times then tosses the pieces into the air and they flutter down.

You give an exasperated sigh. You lift a hand and a force pulls the scraps towards you. They arrange together and then solidify back into their original form. “If you hate me so much, then you can petition it to be nullified the proper way.”

“Guess I’ll be making a trip to Reim,” Sinbad shrugged.

That stung. You gather the empty cups and remainder of the snacks you brought and put them in your bag. Slinging the bag over your shoulder, you retort, “Guess we better go tell the kids.”

“Why now?” Jafar hisses as you turn away. “Why didn’t you let Sin know of this sooner? See him yourself when he was freed. Let him know he had kids when they were born?”

The real reason is because Sinbad states in the series that he had no intention of ever marrying and you can’t change canon. Now that he had said that, you are free to tell him the truth. They wouldn’t understand that though. “You know as well as anyone that he is a very busy man. He often shows how he can’t be bothered with a family. I respected that.”

“But you didn’t give me a choice,” Sinbad growled, “Things could have been different.”

You look back over your shoulder, “Would you have things different, Mister Singularity that sees Destiny? We would distract you from your goals. I only bring them now because Bengood wants to go explore the world. Punya is going too. _In case_ something were to happen, I thought you should meet them at least once.”

Jafar asks, “Hey wait. Aren’t they a bit young for that?”

“No younger than you two when you were traveling. They have Sinbad’s blood. I think they can handle the world.”

Sinbad folds his arms and closes his eyes, taking all of this in. Regaining his wits he smirks then gets up and walks to the window. “I suppose if they are my kids, they should be able to. But I will not recognize you nor them as my heirs.”

“Pardon?” You fully whip around to look at him with a confused expression.

“The succession of my position will not be based on royal blood.”

You face palm. “That is not why we’re here! I don’t want your kingdom! They don’t want your kingdom! We have the whole world and don’t need to be tied down solving other people’s problems!”

Sinbad looks back at you. “You don’t want...Sindria?”

“Of course not! Look buster if I wanted this hunk of rock, I’d summon a mass of sea creatures to come devour everyone living here.”

“Are you threatening my kingdom?!” Sinbad’s voice rises defensively.

“No! I’m demonstrating why you should believe I don’t have some ulterior motive!”

“Simply just to meet my posterity?” he verified.

“Nothing more,” you confirm.

“I guess I better go meet them then!”

~*~

Out in the courtyard, Masrur had halted the tour so the rambunctious duo could release some energy. The two had engaged in some tumbling and acrobatics. Currently, Bengood is on his back with his legs in the air, Punya standing on his feet. He starts to move them under her like they’re walking as she tries to keep her balance. His legs then go in alternate circles like pedaling. Punya keeps up then reverses the direction.

One by one, Sinbad’s generals and others stop by to watch the tricks with curiosity. The two notice the crowd and exchange a look. Bengood brings his legs in and then kicks up, sending Punya into the air. She flips and lands on her feet, hands in the air while Bengood kicks off the ground in a backflip, ending in a similar pose. They bow to the crowd’s applause.

“Enough for a dance party?” Bengood smiles to Punya.

“Oh yeah!” she cheers.

Bengood pulls out the phone you had given him and scrolls to find an upbeat tune. He scans the crowd and recognizes Yamraiha’s hat as that of a magician. He approaches her.

“Um, hey! Could you hold this and maybe use some magic to amplify the sound?” he asks.

“O-okay...” Yamraiha tilt’s her head in confusion, but summons a watery cone for amplification.

“Great, thanks!” He hits the play button and hands her the phone.

Music begins to play and Yamraiha fumbles with the phone until she finds the speaker and holds it up to the cone. It rings through the courtyard. Bengood slides around to the intro, waving the spectators to come join him. Punya actually grabs the less official looking folks by the hands to pull them towards the center, bouncing to encourage others to move to the music.

“These kids look just like…” Drakon comments to the other generals. Hinahoho nods in understanding disbelief.

Lyrics begin and the kids sing along with all their might, feeding off each other’s energy. They are confident in their moves and accent their favorite words.

Sinbad walks up with you and Jafar following. Sinbad pats Masrur on the back. “So this is where you guys ended up!”

The chorus picks up and you rush to dance with your kids. Bouncing, jumping, weaving through the crowd as they drop barriers to join in on the fun.

Hinahoho whispers to Jafar, “Who’re the rug rats?”

“Apparently Sinbad’s kids,” Jafar sighs.

Suspicion confirmed, Hinahoho exclaims, “Woah! Sinbad has some brats of his own? Atta-boy!”

A small smile grows on Sinbad’s lips as he watches his newly discovered family having fun with his subjects. A faint memory of _“Dance with me!”_ brushes his mind. A happiness he never thought he’d be able to feel wells up inside of him.

“Does this mean you’ll finally settle down and tie the knot?” Drakon asks.

“Actually, I just found out I got married about 15 years ago,” Sinbad laughs.

“WHAT?!” most of the generals shout. Sinbad shrugs with a smile and they declare various belated congratulations.

The song ends, another picks up, and the dancing continues in the background. Jafar insists Sinbad needs to get back to work. He finally concedes and waves goodbye to his friends and leaves instructions for Jafar to set you and your kids up in the rooms Aladdin and Morgiana were in and to have you all join him for dinner.

~*~

After an enjoyable meal that you and the kids supervised parts of, Sinbad excuses himself and goes off. He heads to the Green Sagittarius Tower. He lets himself into the room intended for you. He makes preparations on the bed: naked save for a red sash he drapes over his hips and lays on his side facing the door. When the doorknob starts to turn, he grabs a rose and places it between his teeth and gives a debonair look towards the door.

The door opens and Punya runs in, followed by Bengood and their escort, Jafar. Surprised, Sinbad bites the rose stem causing the top and bottom to fall off.

“Weee! I get to snuggle daddy!” Punya exclaims.

She jumps on top of the bed and topples over Sinbad. Falling back, he shouts, “Augh!”

Jafar sighs, “Sinbad, what do you think you’re doing?”

Sinbad props himself up under Punya’s wriggling body, “Isn’t this (y/n)’s room?”

“They switched earlie—WAHH!”

Bengood had grabbed the end of Sinbad’s sash and was lifting it up to inspect it, causing it to slip off. “So you were trying to impress mom? You shouldn’t have used red, she hates that color.”

Jafar inserts himself, “What do you think you’re doing?! You’re going to uncover that part that’s not suppose to be seen!”

“Hm? But it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“You’re sister is present!”

Punya rolls off behind Sinbad and stands on her knees. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before either!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?”

Bengood shrugs, “We bathe together.”

“STILL AT YOUR AGE?!?!”

“Yeah, what’s the problem?”

Jafar looks like he’s going to blow a gasket.

Sinbad exclaims, “Hey a bath! That’s a great idea kids. How about we all go bathe together?”

“YOU SOUND LIKE A PERVERT, SIN!!!”

“YAY! A bath!” Punya jumps on the bed.

Jafar chastises her, “Don’t sound so excited!”

“Relax, Jafar. It’s okay with family.”

“You just met them today!”

Punya accidentally gets a leg tangled in Sinbad’s hair. She recalls the conversation from a few minutes prior. “Mommy does like purple, though. Maybe you could use your hair like this…?” She positions his hair over his hips and smooths it out.

Jafar screams, “Don’t be encouraging him to act like that!”

Sinbad nods to Punya, “Thanks for the advice, I’ll have to try that!”

“And you! Don’t be encouraging her to think like that!!!”

“Calm down, Jafar. They’re just having some harmless fun.”

By now, Punya has grabbed the sash while slipping out of her clothes and wrapped it a few times around her body. She mimics Sinbad’s posture and says in an artificially deepened voice, “Hey, it’s me! The Lady Killer of the Seven Seas!”

“I don’t think you realize what you’re saying...” Jafar barks.

She cuts him off, “Come here Jafar, let me show you a good time!”

Either from her natural cuteness and naivety or his imagination going into overdrive, steam blows out of Jafar’s ears. Sinbad laughs at Punya’s impression.

Bengood stands on the foot of the bed and raises a pointed hand, exclaiming in a deeper voice, “Not if I kill the ladies first!” He tears off his shirt and jumps on top of the other two and begins tickling them. They tickle back, all three laughing.

Jafar breathes heavy and his fingers twitch like he’s refraining from pulling his hair out.

You enter the room and take in the scene. You bring up your hand and support your forehead with two fingers. You apologize to Jafar, “I’m afraid they got their sense of modesty from their father.”

He grumbles, “Yeah…that’s obvious.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this snippet!
> 
> Some things I’d like to know before posting the whole story: Do you prefer chapters to be in order you live them with a list of how it happens chronologically in the Magi universe, or post chapters in Magi chronological order with a list of the way Reader does it? (Kind of a time travel thing, but I’m doing it in a way that the story should mostly make sense either way)
> 
> The full story has Polyandry for the Reader. As Reader can have kids like an Imuchakk, I can add a few requests. Not all requests will warrant kids, but there are openings when Sinbad is 21 and 26 (yes, I’m using Sinbad’s age as a timeline reference lol).


End file.
